With the rapid development of display technology, touch control display technology has gradually spread throughout people's daily lives. Among existing touch resistive-type touch control display panels, as compared to resistive touch control display panels, capacitive touch control display panels are featured with long lifetime, high transmittance, and multi-touch control capability, etc., which have become a hot topic of touch control display technology. Meanwhile, to meet various user demands, touch control display devices are often installed with a functional module such as a camera.
An existing touch control display panel often includes an array substrate which is disposed with a plurality of touch control electrodes for sensing an external touch. When a functional module such as a camera is going to be installed on a touch control display device comprising the touch control display panel, arc-shaped chamfers for embedding the functional module such as the camera have to be configured on the array substrate. As a result, the touch control electrode disposed at the edge of the arc-shaped chamfer has a smaller area than touch control electrodes disposed in regions other than the edge of the arc-shaped chamfer. In particular, when the area of the touch control electrode disposed at the edge of the arc-shaped chamfer is substantially small, a corresponding received touch control scanning signal may be substantially, degrading the touch control sensitivity at the arc-shaped chamfer of the touch control display panel.
The disclosed array substrate and touch control display panel thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.